This invention relates to vertically disposed heat exchangers employing a vertically oriented tube bundle interposed between upper and lower manifold arrangements organized to direct a heating medium, such as a high temperature gas, and a medium to be heated, such as water to be converted to steam, through the tube bundle and in indirect heat exchange relation with each other.
In conventional designs of such vertically oriented heat exchangers utilizing high temperature gas streams, rather complicated designs have been employed in order to assure proper sweeping of the tube sheets, particularly the hot tube sheet. Special channel arrangements and separate manifolds have been employed for this purpose. This often results in expensive, special welding as well as special header geometries which can be complicated as well as costly.